


Meet Again

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Despair, Light Angst, M/M, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: As the sky darkens,  so his life
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	Meet Again

_Luhan woke up from the warmth of one’s hand holding his. The light of the hospital room is what he first saw, followed by the soundless flutter of window curtain by the gentle gush of wind. The slow beeping of machine monitoring his heartbeat filled the room. Beside him is his mother currently asleep. Her frail hands softly embracing the one that is connected to the dextrose._

_Seconds, minutes, couple of inhale and exhale, blinking eyes, a heartbeat – he survived._

“Why do you look as if you lost a job?” A stranger asked him at the train station. They were both seated at the waiting area and well, waiting. Except that he was not. Luhan doesn’t want the train to arrive. He is actually about to lose a job. He looked at the man asking him, expressionless and looked away immediately, uninterested. 

  
“Not the talker type eh?” again, no response. He thought he should not waste time to someone, he wasted a lot already. However, the man, unaware of his ‘don’t fucking talk to me’ attitude, talked again.

  
“Today is my interview to my dream company, I’m so excited that I decided to go there 1 hour before my time, name’s Oh Sehun” Luhan sensed the annoying cheeriness on his voice. Something he decided to dispose in his life after it fucked him up. 

  
“Why do you look sulky? It’s too early to look tired though” Sehun asked him again curiously. He looked angrily at him and he stopped when he notice Sehun's smile the made his eyes almost disappear but when he looked down to his suit, he saw that his tie is loose, slacks a bit short, and… yellow socks?! He laughed at the stranger because who the fuck goes to an interview with that outfit? And to think that it was his dream company. How stupid. 

  
“I don’t know why you laughed but, it suits better than what you look like earlier” the stranger said as it stands, giving him a smile before he walked away to board on the train that already arrived. 

++

“I sincerely hope that you’ll be able to overcome this Dr. Han” he heard the woman said as she accepted the resignation letter from him. He wants to but knew he doesn't have enough time. He stopped hoping the moment his once simple and almost perfect life was ruined and his years of hard work are all for naught. 

  
As the sky started to darken, so his life. He kept walking until he reached the train station. He didn’t know but he stayed and waited until the sun was finally gone. He saw a lot of people getting out of the train and surprisingly, the stranger this morning also showed up. As their eyes lock, the stranger squint his eyes as if trying to remember him and it went wide when he remembered and walked towards him. Compared earlier, even though he’s still as lively, his face looked tired and he thinks that his smile is somewhat sad. 

  
“You’re still here?” the stranger sat beside him and he looked more of a mess than before. 

  
“You didn’t get accepted did you?” he said as they both looked at the train departing and going to the next station. “They said I’m overqualified” Sehun smirked and chuckled at his answer that also made Luhan smile a bit. “You smiled as if it’s illegal, you should smile wider” the man pointed. 

  
“How could I smile when my heart is acting shit” How can he smile when all these years of saving people’s lives, it turns out that he can’t save himself. 

  
“Did your girlfriend broke up with you?”

“No stupid, I’m dying. They said I only have 6 months left and without a donor…”

“Then find one”

“But there’s no one”

“You’re not finding hard enough then” 

“How can you be so sure? You don’t even know how hard it is to hope every fucking time—”

“I know. But until the end, it wouldn’t hurt to hope rather than be sulky and ugly like what you’re doing right now"

“Are you saying I’m ugly?”

“The way you see something is kinda ugly. I tell you there will be a donor and after 6 months I’ll see you here at the station”

  
++

  
5 months and 1 week and he’s bed ridden, waiting for his death. All these months of suffering is nearing to an end and he can’t fucking wait. Despite the last time he talked to that random stranger named Sehun, he never hoped or changed his mind to just give up and accept that he can’t do anything. Although, there are nights when he’s just alone together with the moonlight draping his pale and skinny skin, that he contemplates. Would it really be better to hope and be disappointed rather than what he’s doing right now? Before he got this illness, he always tells to his patients that it will be okay and they will do everything they can so they need to be strong. How come he can’t tell it to himself? The frustration and agony that he mostly bottled up to himself comes up through angry tears that wets his pillow during night. 

  
Another week passed and there’s still no heart that’s compatible. Small movements make him tired like standing and walking. There were even times when he was rushed inside the ICU. He really wanted to rest to be honest if not for his mother begging him and crying to him. He wanted to say that she shouldn’t try and just focus on arranging his funeral because that’s makes sense. He only has 2 weeks left, but from what he feels, he thinks that he might not make it that long.

  
Until one torturous night, as he was trying to sleep and hoping to not wake up anymore, the door suddenly opened and he sees his mother running towards him. 

++ 

  
“Hi”  
“Hi” 


End file.
